Magical Wonder
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: Harry's twin sister Alice is sent by Dumbledore to a random muggle family for safety where she gets kidnapped by Peter White the white rabbit and taken to the Country of Hearts in Wonderland. There where everything is strange and confusing she will have to face danger, craziness and love to try and get back to her world but will she want to or will she stay with her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**To start I'd just like to thank** H. E. Vaughn **who started this crossover and then let me adopt it** **so thank u for that and please note this first chapter is all hers. However I have tweeked it and changed some things from the original version. Nothing in this story belongs to me they belong to their original creators although I'd love to own all the guys from Joker/Clover/Heart No Kuni No Alice... * fangirls for a moment* ok I'm done now. I'm gonna try not to bash any characters cause I don't do that but if it seems like I do please let me know so I can try to fix it. Also don't worry if u have read any of my other stories I am continuing them I just have writers block although I updated Hogwarts Mew Mew and there is gonna b a surprise coming up soon in it so stay tuned now please enjoy Magical Wonder.**

Prologue

I gazed around the beautiful garden and lawn around me. I am Alice "Fang" Lillian Potter and am a 16 yr old Hogwarts student in Gryffindor. Or at least I was. I turned tail and ran when my friends and brother needed me the most. With a war going on and Voldemort rising quickly in power I needed to be with the others training to fight for my life and the lives of others not laying around in some muggle yard. I get that Harry and Dumbledore want me to be safe from the Death Eaters and Voldemort especially with him wanting me at his side but I don't see how putting me with a muggle family who just lost their mother is possibly a good idea. But what ever. The eldest daughter Lorina decided that my weird dream about rules and a game meant that I wanted to play cards so she went into the house to find some. She told me not to fall asleep again but i can't help it. It's just so nice out which is rare here in rainy London. I doubt that that's what my dream meant though. It was probably a strange cryptic message from whatever is left of Voldemort's mind. But what did he mean by a game and rules? I'll have to owl Harry or Hermione later. And speaking of games where is Lorina? What if she's been founds by the Death Eaters and they're just waiting for me to run in and save her that poor muggle! Or what if she's secretly one of them and has just been playing the part of a muggle?! Whoa slow down Alice you're sounding paranoid. She probably just misplaced them and is looking for them... ya that's it. I looked back at the elegant muggle manor. I can't fall asleep again! She could be back anytime but I'm just so comfortable. Maybe I can just have a quick nap just for a few minutes. Ya that's what I'll do. ith those thoughts I fell asleep again not knowing what strange events would be happening soon enough when I woke up.

 **Note Alice's nickname is because of her illegal animagus form a tiger. Her friends gave her the nickname as a Maurader's honor and as a joke because her fangs are vampire-ish and stick out slightly she is a honey-gold tigress with ice blue stripes and markings on her face. Thanks for reading and review and favorite if you like it and I'll be asking Vaughn for input as well since it was her story originally. See u next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Alice's P.O.V  
I woke up when I felt something brush my face. My eyes snapped open and I saw a white rabbit with glasses and a watch. I thought I was still dreaming since it beckoned me to follow it. I decided to follow it. Dumb right? Well anyways when we got out of sight of the windows of the manor the rabbit turned into a guy!  
"Hello Alice I've been waiting for you." He said with a smile. I was stunned. The next thing I know I was thrown over his shoulder and he took off running.  
"Put me down!" I shrieked. His ear went back when I screamed oops. Next thing I know I'm free falling down a hole I know wasn't there before. I freaked out a bit. I tried to reach my wand but couldn't find it.  
" If I die I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled at him. He just laughed. Soon enough I fell on my ass on what seemed like a tower spire.  
" Welcome Alice to the Country of Hearts." He said gesturing to the forest in front of me. It was so amazing. I wasn't paying attention to where he said I was though.  
" Alice you need to drink this." The guy said holding out a vial to me. I just turned away. He walked up to me and kissed me! I swallowed something as well. When I got him off of me I slapped him over the wall and into the forest. Just then a man with midnight blue hair in a ponytail came up some stairs.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V  
I miss Alice. I know she can watch over herself but I still fear for her which is why I agreed with Dumbledore and let her hide in the muggle world. Now though I have a bad feeling something is wrong. With that thought I run to his office leaving Ron and Hermione behind.  
"Pepper Imps." I say slightly out of breath. The gargoyle moves aside and I climb the stairs to his office. I knocked softly.  
"Come in Harry." I hear him call through the door. I have got to find out how he does that. I walked into the office.  
"Headmaster can I check in on Alice please? I feel like something is wrong." I tell him. He looks at me gravely.  
"Come Harry let us check on your sister. I have been feeling the same but thought it was nothing. If you have felt it too however then it must be serious." He said standing up after writing something on a peice of parchment and handing it to his Phoenix Fawkes. Fawkes leaves in a flash of fire. Professor Dumbledore pulled a quill out of his robes and turned it into a portkey. I grabbed one end of it and with a tug on my navel I disappeared with the headmaster. When we stopped spinning we were in front of a beautiful manor. Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started casting charms I didn't know. When he was done his face was grave.

" I cant find a trace of Alice. It's like she was never here." He said sadly. I fell to the ground in shock and fear. ' _How could this happen?'_ I asked myself. I shakily stood up.

"Come Harry let us see if we can find some clues." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. I shakily nodded. We made our way to the back yard. There was nothing there to show that anyone was even here. I bent down when I kicked something. When I picked it up I realized it was Alice's wand. I wordlessly passed it to Professor Dumbledore. He looked gravely at me.

"Come my boy let's gather the Order and find your sister." He said. I nodded and took hold of the portkey.

' _I hope you are safe wherever you are sis.'_ I thought as I vanished with the headmaster


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V.

When we got back to Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore pulled a coin out of his pocket. It looked like the coins we have for the D.A. a few minutes later the Order of the Phoenix was in the office. Ron and Hermione arrived shortly after.

My friends we have a serious problem." the Headmaster said gravely.

Does this have something to do with you running out earlier Harry?" Hermione asked.

Yes it does Ms. Granger professor Dumbledore answered for me.

It seems that Alice has disappeared."He said not sugarcoating it. Mooney almost fell out of his seat.

"How...how could this happen!" He demanded. His eyes flashed amber.

"I am unsure. When Harry and I arrived at the place where she was staying there was no trace of her anywhere. But Harry did find this." He said sadly while putting Alice's wand on the table. Mooney slumped in his chair. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. Everyone in the room turned sympathetic and pitying eyes towards me. I hated it.

"I could find no trace of her or anything to say she was ever there." He said sadly. Everyone deflated. Just then I heard a voice. From the others faces they heard it too.

 _' I know what you seek and she is not ready yet. It will be up to Alice if she returns to this world. She may not. We will not know until the game is over.'_ the voice said. It was definitely a male voice. Professor Dumbledore looked angry when he heard that.

"And who are you to tell us this and take her from us. She belongs here. With her family." He snapped to thin air.

 _' Ah yes Albus Dumbledore. To respond to your statements. It's not I who took her I merely sent a messenger to talk to her. However he took my instructions too literally. But that doesn't matter now. She is as safe as she can be in this world she's in. In fact she has just met the second citizen that will help shape her decision. You will not find her although you are welcome to try. If you like I will tell you of her progress but that is all. Goodbye Albus Dumbledore.'_ the voice said before leaving. We sat in stunned silence.

Alice's P.O.V

"Who are you?" The admittedly handsome man said. Before I could answer he asked more questions.

Where did you come from? How did you get here? Why are you here?" He asked quickly. I got annoyed fast.

I was kidnapped by a pervert with Rabbit ears! I don't even know where I am. And to make it worse that pervert made me drink whatever was in this vial!" I yelled back at him and held up the vial. He looked stunned and shocked.

"Did you say you drank the potion in that vial?" He demanded.

"Not by choice. That pervert made me." I said.

"That idiot." He said rubbing between his eyes. I felt a little bad for the blue haired man.

"Very well follow me." He said before turning and walking away. I followed him down the twisting stairs. When we stopped walking we were in a study. He sat down at the desk and pulled out a pocket watch and started working on it. I stood there watching him. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"You are in the Country of Hearts. There are four territories. There's the Hatter Mansion run by Blood Dupre, the Amusement Park run by Goland, the Castle of Hearts ruled by Vivaldi and where you are now the Clock Towerwhich is run by me Julius Monrey. The Hatter Mansion, the Amusement Park and the Castle of Hearts are in actree way turf war. The only neutral ground is here in the Clock Tower. Everyone in this world is dangerous. You should not go anywhere alone. However because you are a foreigner you will have a little protection at least." He said. I inturuppted him with a question.

"What do you mean I'm a foreigner?" I asked.

"You are not from here correct? That means you are a foreignerAll foreigners have to play the game. You cold have gone back when you arrived because the bottle was full. However once you drank the potion you agreed to play the game." He said. I swooned a bit whenever he mentioned a game. That's what I dreamed about rules and a game. I caught myself on the back of the chair in front of me.

"But I didn't do it willingly." I protested.

"That doesn't matter you still drank it." He said bluntly.

"So that means I can't go home?" I asked dejectedly.

"Look at the vial." He said. I pulled it out. There was a little bit of liquid in it now.

"Hey it's got stuff in it now." I stated the obvious.

"First Peter White now me. Every time you meet someone new the vial will fill a little more. That's how the game is played with foreigners. Only then will you be able to leave if you so choose." He said. I was so happy all I had to do was meet people and then I could go home! But then I remembered his warning.

"How can I do that if it's dangerous Togo alone?" I asked. He just looked at me blankly.

"That's for you to figure out." He said and went back to fixing the clock. I huffed and glanced out the window. It was nighttime already!

"Wait it's dark already? I could have sworn it was daytime a few minutes ago. Do the times always change this way?" I asked. Julius nodded. What a strange place I've ended up in.

* hey everyone author here I wanted to thank you all for reading. I hope you like the story so far. I'm using a mix of the movie and manga versions. I'm also twisting some things around such as Alice's meeting the Hatter family. That'll be in the next chapter or the one after that. Did you like Harry's point of view? And are there any other viw points you want to see? If there are comment and tell me the character and what point of the story you want it in such as Alice meeting Julius but from Julius's point of view. I will still do Alice and Harry's view points as well as others from both worlds. Also shoutout to whoever can guess the character who was talking to the Order at Hogwarts. I'll give you a hint it's not who you think. OK really long authors note done. Peace*


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person P.O.V. (please note im basing this off the movie and anime/ manga but I will be switching some events around)

At Hogwarts everyone was worried about Alice and what that mysterious voice said. Harry was in his dorm curled up on his bed. Everyone decided to leave him alone for once so he could grieve.

 _"I wish I could see what Alice is doing right now and that she's okay."_ Harry thought sadly. Just then he heard the voice again.

"She is fine but if you really want to know then look into this crystal." said the disembodied voice. Just then Harry heard something solid fall onto the floor. He opened his curtains and saw a shiny crystal about the size of a dragon egg. As he looked at it he saw Alice with another person. He was so shocked that he dropped the crystal. Once he calmed down slightly he grabbed it and ran to Dumbledore's office. As he went bolting Ron and Hermione looked at each other stunned before chasing after him. They started shouting his name. They caught up to him as he approached the office.

"Cockroach Clusters." he said sharply. The gargoyle moved aside and he ran up the stairs with his friends in tow.

"Harry what's the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked. He was meeting with the heads of the houses.

"I...I heard the voice again and it gave me this." he said breathlessly holing out the large crystal to the headmaster.

"While it's lovely what does it have to do with your sister?" he questioned gently.

"I was thinking about how I wanted to see where Alice was and how she was doing and the voice responded and this crystal appeared." he said.

"I want to know what Alice is doing now." Harry said strongly. The crystal briefly glowed and when they looked at it they gasped. They saw Alice with the blue haired man. The could also hear what they were saying. They decided to listen and watch.

*meanwhile back in The Clocktower where no one has any clue they are being watched*

"So which way to the castle?" Alice asked.

"It's too dangerous especially now and for a foreigner as well." he said calmly. Alice started to get annoyed.

"Well if this is a dream and it obviously is then nothing can hurt me. So which way is it?" she asked again.

"Very well go through the front door of the tower and turn right just keep walking until you see the castle gates." he said without looking up at her.

"Thank you. Goodbye." she said shortly before turning and leaving. For the people observing through the crystal they saw the view was following Alice. Soon enough she got lost.

"Where was it again?" Alice muttered to herself as she looked around. She kept walking and eventually saw a gate.

"There it is...wait this isn't a castle it's a mansion." she said softly. Just then she heard two incredibly young voices speak up from behind her

"Onee-san do you have business at the mansion?" they asked. They sounded like Fred and George when they did their twin speak thing. She turned around slowly and came face to face with to kids who didn't look older than ten and they each had a wicked looking ax.

"We are the guards here." said twin 1.

"We get rid of all trespassers." said twin 2.

"You don't look like a bad person but..." continued twin 1.

"People aren't always as they seem." finished twin 2.

"I.. I was.." Alice stammered nervously trying to think of a way out of this.

"But don't worry it won't hurt that much right brother?" twin 1 said with a smile on his face.

"Yup let's kill her brother. We're not letting you go." said twin 2 also with a smile on his face.

 _"God this is not how I pictured dying I pictured dying in battle against Voldemort or peacefully in my sleep not sliced by two 10 yr olds."_ Alice thought to herself. The people watching could only stare in horror as the blades started to swing. Just then they heard a voice speak up.

Hermione's P.O.V.

As we watched in horror at what was about to happen. We heard a deep voice speak up from out of view.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" questioned the new comer as he walked into view. He looked normal except that he had two floppy bunny ears on his head that seemed to move on their own.

"Isn't she a guest? That woman." he asked again.

 _"Phew maybe he's the_ master." we heard Alice think. She looked at him and sighed.

 _"Great he has bunny ears too."_ she thought to herself.

"Don't get in our way newbie-hare. I don't want my pay docked." spoke one of the twins.

"Says the ones who were slacking off may I add..." he trailed off. The twins flushed slightly. He then turned to Alice.

"Are you really a guest or are you a spy?" he asked indifferently.

"I..I'm..." stuttered Alice trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Well I don't care either way." he said impassively.

"Wha.." Alice started to say before a gun was pointed at her chest. We were all scared for her.

Let me handle this one. I want to test this gun." he said as he cocked the gun

 _"A..A gun! why are these weapons appearing all over the place?! I'm gonna be shot!"_ we heard Alice think. Just then the gun went off...


End file.
